1. Field Of The Invention
This invention describes an energy technology which utilizes neutrals to undergo fusion. It relates to the field of energy production from nuclear fusion in which two atoms fuse together into a third atom with the resultant release of energy, a consequence of mass being converted into energy.
This invention provides a new approach to the production of fusion energy using neutrals instead of charged particles. It describes how neutrals can be accelerated in a compact rotating configuration, thereby achieving repeated interactions among themselves.
2. Background
Fusion research has been going on since 1950's and the prospect for a commercial reactor is still many years away. The confinement of charged particles, the presence of instabilities and the large amount of energy required to sustain the reacting system at high temperatures all make this into one of the most challenging world-wide efforts. Many configurations have been proposed and tried to confine charged particles which are accelerated by electromagnetic means. No simple low-cost reactors have been realized today.
The present invention chooses to pursue fusion among neutrals in order to achieve very high density of particles for interactions, e.g. four orders of magnitude higher than is possible with charged particles. It uses the strong magnetic force (several thousands of newtons) on a current element to drive neutrals through the principle of ion-neutral coupling. The simple geometry and the compactness of the device makes it a breakthrough in the concept on fusion. Unlike charged particles, neutrals do not experience Coulomb repulsion as they approach each other. The cross sections of interactions are therefore higher.
The high density of neutrals makes it possible to produce energy at a significant rate for commercial application. The rate of fusion is proportional to the square of the density. This technology is different from the present day usage of charged particles for fusion, where it is difficult to achieve high density due to the energy requirement on ionization and instabilities of a charged medium.
The high density of interacting particles makes it possible to attempt clean fusion where neutrons are not in the products. The advantages of such a fusion reactor are numerous, one of which is the sitting of reactors in urban areas. Others are environmental considerations including low amount of nuclear wastes, low cost of fuels and the replacement of hydrocarbons as fuels, thereby eliminating the emission of greenhouse gases.